Crimson Violet
by Rayne Lione
Summary: Abused his entire life, Hadrian has had to overcome many obstacles in his short life. The father of two amazing twin boys, Hadrian has a lot on his hands after the apocalypse strikes Earth. Born with a strange 'birth-defect', will Hadrian and his sons make it through alive…or, well, without becoming one of The Walking Dead? Slash. Please Review... Authors need feedback
1. And so it Begins

July 30, 2010

"Lisa, I need prep work on patient twenty. He's about to go in for surgery for an Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm." Hadrian Thompson glanced at the nurse beside him. "Get the anesthesiologist in here pronto. And don't forget to get his charts please." It had been a very long day and all the small man wanted to do was go home and relax with his children.

"I'll get right on that sir." The busty nurse replied.

"Thank you, Lisa." Hadrian left her to do as she was asked. Walking in to Patient Twenty's room, he smiled at the man residing in the bed. "Hello Mr. Jacks. How are you today?" Hadrian asked as he moved towards the patient to check his vitals.

"I'm as well as can be expected, all things considered, Mr. Thompson." The patient replied.

"Well that's good. The nurse will be in here in a moment to get you prepped for surgery." He reassured the patient.

"Thank you, Doctor." The patient responded right as the doors opened to admit the nurse.

"We're ready Dr. Thompson. I'm here to transfer the patient. You need to be getting to the prep room. Go on." The nurse shooed Hadrian out of the room. Hadrian walked down the hall to get ready for the surgery. _Thank God it's the last surgery for the night_, was all he could think.

Hadrian was walking to his car when he heard a scream. Looking around, he noticed people running around. Cars we're flying out of the parking lot, and people we're chasing, and it looked like _biting_, others. He had just gotten off of a fourteen hour shift; he did NOT have time for this.

"Come on Dante, Micah; we are getting the hell out of here." Taking his twin sons he was carrying, Hadrian started jogging to his car. Finding his Black 2004 Buick Enclave, Hadrian quickly strapped his boys into their car seats before jumping behind the wheel and locking the doors. Backing out, he started making his way out of the lot. With people running around in a panic, it made it really difficult to maneuver to the exit. Just as he finally made it to the road, he caught a glimpse of what was causing the people to panic.

"Are those…_Zombies_?" Hadrian asked aloud. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed. _This isn't happening_, he thought. _What the hell!_ Quickly turning the radio on and to the news station for Atlanta, he got a real shock.

"Any people currently listening to this, RUN! THE DEAD ARE WALKING. I REPEAT, THE DEAD ARE WALKING!"_ Oh god_, Hadrian thought. _Please let this be a dream_. Trying to stay off the main streets, Hadrian made his way as fast as he could to his house. Grabbing his boys, he ran to the front door, unlocked it, and dashed inside. He bolted the door before taking his boys in to the living room and setting them down in their play pen.

"Now boys, I want you to stay here while daddy works on the house, okay?" Hadrian asked his boys, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to upset Micah or Dante. Getting spit bubbles in response, Hadrian quickly walked off with a chuckle. He ran around the downstairs of the house, making sure all the outside doors and windows were locked before he dashed to the basement to get some ply-boards and nails and a hammer. Having to make several trips before he got it all into the living room, he started to board up the windows. Eventually running out of ply-boards that fit well, he had to make due with some two-by-fours and other boards he had left over. _Well there went the boards for the new cabinets_, Hadrian thought bitterly.

By the time he was finished, it was nearing four a.m. He looked over at the twins only to find them sleeping. Dante was curled around Micah. They were both sucking on their thumbs, making them look adorable. Watching them sleep in their innocence, Hadrian started to cry. He kept quiet, so he wouldn't wake the boys. He was used to it though, so it didn't bother him.

Flashback

July 30, 1992

"I told you to be quiet boy!" The obese man yelled. The child quivering in fear before him only served to anger him more.

"I'm sorry, papa. I'll stop, I'll stop, I promise." The small child cried out. Anger flashed through the man's eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" The man roared. He took the belt he had clenched in his hand and whipped the boy across the back, causing the small child to fall to the ground with a scream. His father continued to rain blows down on him. Sometimes hitting his back, yet sometimes hitting his head or his legs.

The fat man seemed to get angrier and angrier with every plea or cry that left the child's lips. The child's screams turned hoarse, before quieting altogether. The man didn't stop hitting the poor child until the boy collapsed unconscious. When the fat man finally unclenched his hand from the belt, the child's body was reduced to a bleeding mess.

When the child opened his violet eyes, it was so dark he couldn't see. He thought he had gone blind before he noticed a sliver of light peeking from a crack in the bottom of the door. He could hear booming laughter coming from the direction of the living room. _That must be papa_, the boy thought.

Hadrian tried to shift his body so he could sit up, but quickly gave that plan up when searing agony speared throughout his body. He let his body slump back onto the floor before finally giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall since he woke up. _Why?_ That simple question stuck incessantly into his mind. _Why? _

He was four years old.

Present

July 31, 2010

Hadrian's quiet sobs wracked his tiny frame. The world had gone to shit, he had to babies to take care of, and he hadn't slept for two days; what else was going to happen. Glancing up, he looked at his children through bleary eyes. He needed to stay strong. If only for them, he needed to keep it together.

So he stood and started packing._ We need to get the hell out of dodge._


	2. An Old Friend

Present

July 31, 2010

Hadrian's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't figure out what to do. He had already decided that they need to leave, but what about supplies. He thought about trying to wait out a couple of weeks in his house but a quick glance in the kitchen put a stop to that train of thought. Shit, he thought. I need to go for supplies, but what about the boys?

Hadrian looked towards where his children were playing. He couldn't just leave them here, alone. They were a year old for Christ sake. He walked over towards them when Micah started squealing. He stooped down in front of the twins.

"Da da. Uh!" Dante babbled. He moved his arms towards his father in a gesture to be held. Hadrian chuckled before picking them both up and cuddling them close to his chest.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so lost." Hadrian could feel tears well up again from the sheer hopelessness of the situation. Before he could give into them however, there was a banging on the door. Drawing his children closer, he prayed that it wasn't something dangerous.

"Mr. Thompson? Mr. Thompson? Are you still here? Hello?" There was a rattling of the door knob before loud cursing could be heard. "I know you're here. I see your car, Mr. Thompson."

"Glenn?" Hadrian was shocked. Out of all the people possible to show up at his door alive, he would've never thought he would see Glenn. Placing his children down gently, Hadrian stumbled to the door. Putting his ear to it, he listened close for the tell-tale sound of groaning. Not hearing anything other than Glenn's continuous cursing, he quickly unbolted the lock and yanked Glenn inside before bolting the door back.

"Oh God, Mr. Thompson, It's bad. It's really bad out there. They're everywhere. You can't escape them. The damn things won't stop chasing you. They don't sleep, they don't stop moving. They can…" Glenn kept babbling. Hadrian looked closely at Glenn and noticed he was sweating profusely.

"Whoa, whoa Glenn. Calm down, calm down. Here sit on the couch. Hadrian led the Asian man towards the couch and gently pressed him onto it. His living room was simple. He had a couch and a loveseat sitting catty-corner to each other on the far wall. There was a door leading to the kitchen on the wall with the loveseat, and one for the bathroom on the wall with the couch. On the wall opposite the loveseat was the front door, and on the wall opposite the couch was the staircase leading upstairs with an LED flat screen TV propped against them. With dark brown carpet and light brown walls, the room gave off a homey feel. "Did you run all the way here, Glenn?"

"Yes sir. I was delivering a pizza to this chick in an apartment complex. Right as the door opened I heard screams. I looked down the hall and I saw them. There were so many of them. I ran inside with the lady and almost got the doors shut, but there were too many of them. I couldn't shut the door, so I ran through the apartment, yelling at the lady to come on but when I looked back to see where she was…they…th-the…" Glenn broke down in sobs. Hadrian pulled him into his arms and cooed at him until he calmed down. He brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed small circles onto his back. "The da-damn things were eating h-her, Hadrian. It was s-so horrible. I had to use th-the fire escape to get out. Even th-then, it was a n-near thing." Glenn finally calmed enough to sit back and look at Hadrian.

"When I got down to the street, I ran. I had to hide so many times. This man, T-Dog, helped me when I got trapped, but I don't know what happened to him after that. And now here I am."

"Why didn't you leave, Glenn? Why didn't you get out while you had the chance?" Hadrian questioned.

"I was delivering pizzas, Hadrian. I was listening to music, not a news station. By the time I got to the apartment complex, the infestation was everywhere. Do you think my family made it; my mom and my sisters? Do you think they're ok?" Hadrian didn't want to get Glenn's hopes up, but if this virus was world-wide then there was a very strong chance that they weren't.

"I don't know Glenn. I don't know, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. I know that's harsh but it's the truth." Hadrian told Glenn. "Anyways, I'm really glad you're still alive Glenn. I was scared that everyone was gone." He held Glenn closer for a moment before letting him go.

"Thank you, Hadrian." Glenn sobbed out. He wiped his eyes before looking at the smaller man. "So what are we going to do?"

Hadrian thought for a minute. On one hand, if Glenn could watch the boys for a while, he could go for supplies. It was dangerous, but they needed food and things for the boys.

"I think we could stay for a little while. You know, wait it out. I need supplies though, so would you watch the boys?" Hadrian enquires. Glenn looks at the man. At 5'2" Hadrian wasn't exactly intimidating. Add in his large violet eyes, waist length raven black hair and slight build, Hadrian could only be described as effeminate.

"I don't think that would be a good…" Hadrian placed a hand over Glenn's mouth, shushing him.

"I'll be fine Glenn. It's not the first time I've been in a dangerous situation. Hell, you knew me before I went to college. I can handle myself." He looked at the Korean boy sitting across from him before dragging him into another hug. "Thank you for caring, Glenn. You're probably the only one that ever has. Now I'm going to get ready. Will you make a list of anything you think we'll need? The electricity should be good. I have solar panels in the back and a well for the water."

Hadrian stood up before Glenn could protest anymore. He looked towards his boys before walking to his room to get ready.

June 25, 2003

The boy led the man to the alley by the street.

"Fifty for a suck and a hundred for a fuck. Money upfront." The fifteen year old said to the much older man.

The man quickly took out two twenties and a ten and shoved them into the boy's hands before undoing his belt and dropping his pants. The child pocketed the money and looked towards the engorged flesh pointing towards his face. He hated what he had to do but his papa, no… He would not think of that man as papa. His guardian made him. He had no choice in the matter.

So with that thought in mind the youth took the man's member deep into his throat and swallowed. He hoped he could get through this as fast as possible. The man didn't last long and promptly released down the boy's throat, grabbing his hair and holding him to himself in the process. The child, once released, fought not to gag. He watched the man walk off through narrowed eyes.

Standing, the young man reached into his pocket to see how much he had made that night. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into another body and started to fall. Before he hit the ground, though, he was caught in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey, Kid, are you alright?" Hadrian jumped when he heard the voice. It was a warm and smooth sounding voice. It brought waves of comfort to Hadrian, and he had to fight not to succumb to them. He looked up into tilted, dark brown eyes. The guy holding him didn't look to be much older than he himself was. He was Asian in appearance, though of which country he couldn't tell.

Catching himself staring, he quickly ripped his arm from the other man's grasp.

"I'm fine." Hadrian told the man in a cold voice. The Asian was relentless, however.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt? I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't really watching where I was going. It's my first day on the job, you see, and…" The man continued to babble, causing Hadrian to give him a confused look. Was this man insane?

"Like I said, I'm fine. Now do you mind? I need to get back to work and you're kind of in my way." Hadrian's abrupt tone seemed to break through the man's ceaseless chatter. The Asian looked at Hadrian, finally taking in his appearance, causing a blush to spread across his face.

The boy was wearing really, really, short shorts and a black fishnet top that stopped just above his naval, with knee high boots. He had mid-back length black hair was pulled back into a braid, with a fringe over his eyes, and was wearing a thick line of eyeliner, causing his beautiful violet eyes to pop. All in all, the boy was beautiful.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you we're a…um…a uh…um..." He started awkwardly.

"A prostitute?" The boy retorted lazily. He had come to terms with what he was, and he wouldn't deny it (no matter how much he hated it).

"Uh… I'm Glenn. I deliver pizzas." The guy, Glenn apparently, blurted out. He stuck his hand out to shake but Hadrian just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Hadrian; whore." Hadrian bit out.

"Yeah, um…" Glenn laughed nervously. "Well I had better deliver this pizza. Um, later?"

"Bye." Glenn watched Hadrian walk to the nearby lamp post and lean against it. He shook his head and walked to the nearby apartments. What was wrong with the world. That kid couldn't have been more than twelve. Glenn delivered the pizza to the impatient guy and left the complex. As he was exiting the doors, he heard shouting and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Heading towards the noise, Glenn came across the alley where he ran into Hadrian, and looked into it. It was really dark, but he could make out the vague shape of a larger body scrambling above a much smaller one. His thoughts flashed back to Hadrian and his profession, and, thinking that it was just another whore, Glenn turned to leave. At the sound of a pained cry he turned sharply and ran back towards the alley.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He yelled out, hoping to get their attention. He saw the darker shape jerk up before running off just as he got there. Now that he was closer, he could make out Hadrian laying on the ground. The boy was a mess. His shorts were down by his ankles, his shirt was in shreds, and there was blood everywhere.

"Hadrian? Can you hear me? Hey, I'm going to pick you up, ok? I'm going to get you to a hospital." Getting nothing but a groan in response, he gently picked Hadrian up and made his way to his car.

Present

July 31, 2010

Hadrian made his way to the living room. He was scared but determined. This needed to be done. For his boys, he would make it back. Moving towards Glenn, he pulled him into another hug before moving away.

"Thank you, Glenn. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did. I'll be back. There's formula in the fridge and diapers in the bathroom. You know where everything else is right?" At the nod, Hadrian gave the Korean another brief hug before walking to his boys.

"I love you, boys. Daddy will be back soon, OK? You be good for Uncle Glenn, alright?" With a kiss to each of his children's heads, Hadrian made his way to the front door. "Bolt the door behind me Glenn. I have the key. Please watch over them carefully. They're the only things I have left."

"I will Hadrian. I'll guard them with my life. But you promise, right now, that you will make it back." Glenn demanded.

"I have no choice. I've been awake for nearly twenty hours now. I'll drop if I'm not back soon." And with that, Hadrian made his way out the door and to his car. Driving away from his children was the hardest thing he had ever had to do; but, with his promise to Dante, Micah, and Glenn on the for-front of his mind, Hadrian set off to find the supplies they needed.

* * *

Does anybody, besides the one following this, even like this story? I haven't gotten a single review for this on FFN. It's not encouraging. :) Please review. Reviews encourage authors that they're not writing complete crap...

* * *

Hey guys! So I have a poll up. Please vote on who you would like to see Hadrian paired with. I already have it mapped out but if I get enough votes for a specific pairing I might change my mind. So please, go vote. If you don't want to use the poll then just leave a review with who you want him paired with and explain why that pairing. Thanks!


	3. A Forsaken World

July 31, 2010

They kept following him; just kept coming and coming, more and more of them. He stumbled through the alley, knocking over trash cans and slipping on fallen debris. They were right behind him. He tripped over a bag of garbage and twisted his ankle. He tried standing back up but couldn't move his left leg without sharp pain shooting through his body.

He could hear the tell-tale groaning getting closer, so he quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped. Taking the cloth, he wrapped his ankle as swiftly as he could. Using the wall as support, Hadrian hastily got his footing. It hurt, oh god did it hurt, but it wasn't the searing pain it was before. Hobbling his way forward, Hadrian was even more hampered by the dirty alley. He chanced a look behind him to see the walking corpses a few paces behind, and steadily getting closer.

Not paying attention where he was walking, his foot caught on another bag and Hadrian felt himself pitch forward. He knew hope was lost. He was a goner. Placing his back to the wall, Hadrian sat and watched Death come closer and closer. Right before the walkers got to him, Hadrian sent up a prayer.

"I'm so sorry, Micah, Dante. Glenn, please keep my sons safe."

And then the walkers reached him.

Glenn paced the house, back and forth, treading the carpet down to bare fabric. He was worried. Hadrian should have been back by now. It was going on five-and-a-half hours since he left. Oh, God! _What if something happened to Hadrian!?_ Glenn started to feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't have let him go by himself. There were swarms of…

Keys rattled in the door. Glenn ran over, ripped the door open, and hugged Hadrian for all he was worth.

"Oh, God. I thought something had happened to you. When you didn't come back I thought the worst." Glenn pulled back from the choking hug and looked Hadrian over. He looked like hell. Pulling Hadrian through the doorway, he slammed the door shut and bolted it. He took an exhausted Hadrian by the hand and led him towards the couch; he gently pushed Hadrian to get him to sit and relax.

"Glenn, I'm fine. How are my children? Are they ok? Nothing happened did it?" Hadrian stepped towards the playpen. He glanced down at the twins and couldn't keep his eyes off of them. They were playing peacefully. Dante had a couple of cars he was swinging around. Micah, however, was crawling around his brother. He stopped when he saw his dad and held his hands up towards him.

"Dada, home." When Hadrian picked him up, he wrapped his tiny little arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Miss you." His baby's words brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing them both today. Tears dripped down his face at the thought.

"Yeah, baby. Daddy's home. I missed you, too." Hadrian reached down for Dante. With both his boys in his arms, Hadrian walked over to the couch and sat down, cuddling them both close.

"Hadrian?" Glenn whispered softly. "What happened out there?" He took in Hadrian's dirty and torn clothes and exhausted face. He knew nothing good had happened.

"I was ambushed. There was a horde of them coming at me from everywhere. I turned down an alley to try and escape them but I made so much noise that the just followed after. I tripped on some garbage trying to run and sprained my ankle. I thought was done for."

Flashback

A couple of hours ago

And then the walkers reached him… Only to continue shambling past. Hadrian dared not breathe as the walkers went right by him, not even turning their decaying faces towards him. He didn't move, couldn't move, as the walkers continued down the alley. After they passed him, Hadrian quickly came out of his shock. He hobbled out of the alley, trying his hardest not to make a sound, and made his way back to his car.

He could feel the pain slowly drain from his ankle as he walked. A couple hundred more feet and he couldn't feel a thing. Looking around to make sure there weren't any zombies, Hadrian reached down and removed the makeshift wrap. Inspecting his ankle for damage and finding none, he straightened back up and continued on his way.

Locating his car, Hadrian quickly jumped in and made his way home. He was completely exhausted from the day's adventures and just wanted to get back home to his boys.

Present

"Oh my goodness, Hadrian. You weren't bit or anything?" Glenn questioned. Hadrian just gave him a look that screamed '_are you stupid?'_

"Do you honestly think I would come back here and endanger my children if I were bitten?" It was a rhetorical question and Glenn knew it. "Well I am thoroughly exhausted. I'm going to take the boys and go to bed. Wait, you did feed them right?" Glenn just nodded. "Did they get a bath?" Glenn shook his head and Hadrian let out a sigh. "Dang it. Okay. You know where everything is and you're welcome to the guest room. I'm going to bed. Good night. We'll finish our discussion in the morning."

Glenn just sat there and watched Hadrian leave the room with the twins cuddled up in his arms. He was at a loss for words. How did Hadrian survive that horde? He's human, right? He should have been torn apart. Feeling a headache coming on, Glenn decided to retire for the night as well. Maybe he'll get the answers tomorrow.

Hadrian laid the children down on the bed. He'd just finished bathing them and was getting ready to dress them. After putting a fresh diaper and clean pajamas on them, he placed them at the head of the bed and tucked them in. They fell asleep quickly, leaving Hadrian to his own devices.

Standing up, Hadrian made his way the window adjacent of his bed. Pulling the curtains back he glanced out and into his yard. He and his boys lived on a pretty secluded lot. About fifty acres of farm land, excluding the farm part, a nice sized house, solar panels, several wells, and all of it completely gated in with a stone fence six feet high, he would say they were pretty safe. Still, he was taking no chances, hence the boarded windows and the obsessive checking from the windows.

Glenn had come over the fence which, if you knew where to climb, was pretty simple. Thinking on how protected his house really was, Hadrian couldn't think of a reason why they couldn't stay there. It was relatively safe, self-sustaining. They wouldn't run out of water, nor would they run out of electricity. His stove was electric so they didn't need gas. He could find a box truck out there somewhere and go around the outskirts of the city and gather food and supplies. With his new-found ability that shouldn't be too difficult.

The only thing to do now is to take a shower and join his boys in sleep; and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. I just finished moving and had serious writers block with this story. Hopefully it's better now. I'm really sorry for this chapter. If you have an issue with it, please let me know and I will explain. Just be forwarned, a lot of stuff is still missing from this story snd that is intentional. Everything will be revealed in time. Thank you for all the reviews XD You guys are the best!


End file.
